All Our Wishes Will Come True
by Kalana Fox
Summary: A story about a new Experiment whose power is to grant wishes. What trouble does this little one cause? Find out! R&R please.
1. Wishie The Wishing Experiement

This is my third L&S fic, YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch; I do, however, own Wishie.

* * *

It's a windy day in the Hawaiian Islands. A small red pod is in a tree then gets blown of by the wind and falls into a small puddle of water. It begins to glow and grows bigger then in a big flash of white a small yellow mouse- like creature with short little ears with white inside them, a blue star on its head, white patches around its eyes, a small white nose, a white underbelly with a blue star in the center, it had yellow arms and legs, and a short yellow tail with half of it white.  
  
The small mouse-like creature then walked for a short time and then noticed a plant. It then shot some sparkling star-like particles and they all hit the plant making the plant sparkle like the night sky.  
  
In Gantu's ship  
  
"Warning! Experiment 4-0-7 activated. Primary Function: Grant of wishes." The little computer like portable machine said.  
  
Gantu stood up from his chair.  
  
"Ha! A wish granting experiment! This one's mine!" the fish-like alien said.  
  
"Might wanna hurry before the little girl and my cousin get it." 6-2-5 said reading a book.  
  
"Hmph, don't worry." Gantu said grabbing his blaster and a container. He then walked out of the ship and went to capture the experiment.  
  
At Lilo and Stitch's house  
  
"Your turn Stitch." Lilo said moving a knight piece of a chess game. She and Stitch were playing against each other in a game of chess.  
  
"Hmm..." Stitch thought to himself. He then moved his king piece to where it was in front of Lilo's knight piece (I can't remember if a knight moves only forward and sideways, I haven't played chess in a long time.)  
  
Lilo then moved her knight piece forward and took Stitch's king piece.  
  
"Ha! I win again!" Lilo said triumphantly.  
  
"Nookasha." Stitch said crossing his arms.  
  
"Aw, cheer up Stitch. You'll win this game someday." Lilo said reassuringly.  
  
"Lilo!" Nani yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes?" Lilo asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Could you run into town and buy some new batteries? This clock is broken again. I would myself but I've got to get to work." Nani said.  
  
"Ok." Lilo said and then went outside and into town with Stitch following behind her.  
  
Back In Town  
  
The same mouse-like creature was walking around on its four small paws. It looked around then spotted a tourist.  
  
"Boy, I wish I had an ice cream cone with rocky road ice cream." The tourist said.  
  
The yellow creature's blue star on its forehead then began to glow brightly. Then an ice cream cone with rocky road ice cream appeared in the tourist's hands.  
  
"Huh?" The tourist said to himself looking around. Then he just shrugged and kept walking along.  
  
The small mouse-like creature as well kept walking along.  
  
In Another Section Of Town  
  
"Ok, we have batteries. Should we get anything else, Stitch?" Lilo asked walking along one of the many streets holding a small bag.  
  
"Hmm...COFFEE!" Stitch shouted pointing to the coffee shop.  
  
"Ok." Lilo said heading toward the coffee shop with Stitch jumping around like a little boy who just received fudge.  
  
"Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!" Stitch shouted still jumping around.  
  
"Settle down Stitch. You sit over there and I'll go get your coffee." Lilo said walking into the coffee shop.  
  
A few minutes later Lilo came back out holding two cups of coffee, one for her and one for Stitch. She sat down next to Stitch and handed him his coffee.  
  
"Coffee!" Stitch shouted and gobbled it down. Then he started staring at something.  
  
"Stitch? What's wrong?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Cousin." Stitch said pointing to the small mouse-like creature that was a few feet away from them.  
  
Lilo looked to where he was pointing.  
  
"If that's a cousin...then let's catch it!" Lilo said getting out the container they had brought with them just incase.  
  
Stitch then quickly got the experiment into the container. After finishing her coffee the two friends ran back home with the new experiment still in the container.  
  
At Lilo's House  
  
Lilo ran inside and placed the batteries on the counter.  
  
"Jumbaa! We have another experiment!" Lilo called running to the stairs.  
  
Jumbaa then appeared from on top of the staircase.  
  
"Ah little girl, you say you have new experiment?" Jumbaa asked.  
  
"Yup." Lilo responded. Stitch then appeared holding the container with the experiment.  
  
They both then took it upstairs.  
  
"Hmm, yes. This is experiment 4-0-7." Jumbaa concluded.  
  
"What does she do?" Lilo asked.  
  
"4-0-7 designed to grant wishes. Any wish you desire." Jumbaa said.  
  
"That little monster grants wishes? That doesn't sound evil." Pleakly said who was ironing a shirt near the window of the room.  
  
"Haha, true but imagine if wishes were all granted. People can not live with wishes being granted all the time AHAHAHAHAHA." Jumbaa said cackling.  
  
"Ok, that does sound evil." Pleakly said going back to his ironing.  
  
"So, this one grants wishes?" Lilo asked.  
  
_Wish...wish_, Lilo heard in her head. "Huh?" Lilo asked looking around.  
  
"What's wrong little girl?" Jumbaa asked.  
  
"I...I thought I heard something in my head that said 'wish'." Lilo asked rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh yes! I almost forgot! 4-0-7 has power to telepathically talk to anyone it chooses. Hehe, I almost forgot that." Jumbaa said.  
  
"So that was her I heard in my head?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Yes." Jumbaa replied.  
  
_Wish...wish...make a wish and I shall grant it_, Lilo heard in her head again.  
  
"Ok, I wish for...a lollipop...cherry flavor..." Lilo said.  
  
_Cherry! Cherry!_ Lilo heard in her head. Then a red lollipop appeared in Lilo's hand.  
  
"Wow!" Lilo said licking the lollipop.  
  
"I'm going to name you...Wishie because you grant wishes." Lilo said.  
  
_Wishie! Wishie!_ The little experiment said happy of her new name.  
  
A/N: That's the first chapter. Yes I know, the experiment sounds a lot like Jirachi in the new Pokemon movie. Anyway, how was it? Next chapter coming soon. R&R. Thank you. 


	2. Be careful what you wish for, literally

Second chapter, yayness!  
  
Ok, before we start I'm going to answer some reviews:  
  
Storyweaver1- Yes, Wishie can grant even wishes to take control of the whole universe. That's what makes her dangerous.  
  
Name: - Thank you for saying I could write for the show. It's comments like those that make me want to write for a living, lol.  
  
On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch; I do, however, own Wishie.

* * *

**Later That Day  
**  
"Lilo I'm home!" Nani yelled closing the front door as she walked in.  
  
Lilo and stitch followed by Wishie who was levitating a few inches off the ground walked into the room where the front door is.  
  
"Hi Nani." Lilo said.  
  
"Lilo how many times have I told you no more experiments in the house!" Nani shouted noticing Wishie.  
  
"About a million times. But Wishie isn't a bad experiment. You just need to make sure to be careful what you wish for around her. She can grant any wish. Like a genie only without the three wishes rule." Lilo said.  
  
"Lilo, sweetie, we can't afford to keep any other experiments." Nani said squatting down to Lilo's height.  
  
"But Wishie is ohana. And ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Lilo said pouting.  
  
"Ok, she can stay. But only for a little while." Nani said sighing in defeat.  
  
"Yay!" Lilo hoorayed happily.  
  
_Yay! Yay!_ Wishie said.  
  
"Let's go play outside." Lilo said running toward the door with Stitch following.  
  
_Play outside! Play outside!_ Wishie said happily then proceeded to follow the other two outside.  
  
Jumbaa and Pleakly came out as well.  
  
"Hey Jumbaa, what else can Wishie do?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Hmm...4-0-7 is capable of doing one more thing but been long time so have forgotten." Jumbaa said trying to remember.  
  
Wishie then sprayed some sparkly particles onto a plant.  
  
"Ah! Now I am remembering! 4-0-7 can spray sparkles onto any object she chooses!" Jumbaa said remembering.  
  
"Wow, that's cool." Lilo said.  
  
"Cool, yeah, cool." Stitch said nodding in agreement.  
  
Just then the ground started to rumble a little as if there was an earthquake.  
  
"Oh no..." Lilo said looking up at the various trees that surrounded her house.  
  
"Not the big-" She started saying.  
  
Just then Gantu emerged from the trees.  
  
"Dummy..." Lilo finished.  
  
"I am here for the wishing experiment." Gantu said plainly taking out his blaster and pointing it at them.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you can't have her!" Lilo said hugging Wishie.  
  
"Yeah!" Stitch said agreeing.  
  
"Well then I'll just take it!" Gantu said then shot a net out of his blaster. It hit Wishie entrapping her.  
  
"Wishie!" Lilo cried out.  
  
"Naga nokuesta!" Stitch yelled out then jumped up on Gantu's head and started banging on it (really hard I might add).  
  
"Hey! Get off of me you traug!" Gantu shouted moving around and waving his hands in the air trying to get Stitch off.  
  
Being so busy with trying to get Stitch off of him Gantu, being the dummy head that he is, dropped the net/bag that Wishie was in (still kicking).  
  
Lilo ran and was able to catch it just before it hit the ground and let Wishie out.  
  
"I wish Gantu was not here!" Lilo quickly said.  
  
_Done!_ Wishie said then her two stars started glowing again and then...  
  
**POOF!  
**  
Gantu disappeared.  
  
"Uh.....oh....AHHHH!!" Stitch yelled then fell downside first onto the ground.  
  
"Oh..." Stitch moaned.  
  
"That'll show the big dummy." Lilo said triumphantly.  
  
"Eheh There is one thing I have forgotten to mention..." Jumbaa started saying.  
  
"What's that?" Lilo asked a bit worried.  
  
"4-0-7 is capable of granting wishes but...a wish like that...has a chance of never being reversed..." Jumbaa said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"What!?" Lilo shouted.  
  
She then ran over to Wishie.  
  
"I wish Gantu was back!" Lilo said.  
  
_Umm..._ Wishie said.  
  
"Come on! Just send him back from wherever you sent him! Please! You can grant wishes so grant that one!" Lilo asked pleadingly.  
  
_I'll try..._ Wishie said again.  
  
The little yellow experiment's stars started glowing again but quickly stopped.  
  
_Ow! Too much power...can't use...power...must...recharge..._ Wishie said falling forward and hitting the ground fainting.  
  
"What happened to her?" Lilo asked turning to Jumbaa.  
  
"She out of power. She need time to recharge." Jumbaa replied.  
  
"Like how a battery needs recharging after you use it? Or how a cell phone needs recharging at the end of the day?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Yes, it is like that." Jumbaa said.  
  
"How long does she need to recharge?" Lilo questioned.  
  
"Hmm...depending on how many stray wishes and our wishes that 4-0-7 has granted since activation it would be...48 hours." Jumbaa replied.  
  
"2 days! Gantu could be gone forever by then! What have I done!?" Lilo asked dropping to her knees.  
  
AN: Oooo I left ya'll at a good cliffhanger. That has got to be the best plot twist AND cliffhanger I have EVER made. Also I believe I should answer some of ya'lls reviews.  
  
Ghostess: Thanks. Also, that ain't a bad idea......hmm raining ice cream.....that actually is a good idea,lol. Yes as this chapter shows there is a certain limit to wishes she can grant, but she can grant any wish or desire. This is also why I just made her an experiment instead of a sonic character. Cause then Eggman would go crazy if he got his hands on her. And that would not be good.  
  
Ok, so send in them reviews. I love comments. I'll accept constructive criticism, but just a little. If you don't like my writing style or the way I talk for that matter, then that's you opinion. At least some people think I could write for the show.  
  
R&R, please. Have a nice day. 


	3. Where there's a will, there is always a ...

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcoughHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
It is the 3rd chapter. Be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
Here it is, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch; I do, however, own Wishie.

* * *

"Why did I have to wish for that?" Lilo asked herself still on her knees.  
  
"Everything ok! We will fix it! I hope..." Stitch said trying to cheer his friend up.  
  
Wishie was still flat on her stomach on the ground, resting.  
  
"Lilo dinner is ready!" Nani yelled out from the kitchen window.  
  
Lilo stood up and slumped back to the house.  
  
Stitch, with not much effort, picked Wishie up over his head and ran after Lilo.  
  
"Wait up!OOF!" Stitch cried tripping over a small rock and falling face first on the ground. He didn't, miraculously, didn't drop Wishie in the process.  
  
Groaning a bit Stitch hopped back up and continued after Lilo.  
  
Lilo reached the top of the front steps and, still slumping, reached for the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
She walked inside and left the door open a bit.  
  
Stitch soon followed behind her still carrying Wishie.  
  
"Hey kiddo, we're having canned raviolis tonight. It's your favorite." Nani said poking her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not really that hungry..." Lilo said.  
  
She then walked toward the tube with the small elevator in it.  
  
She stepped on it and waited as it started to raise her up to Stitch and her's room. Stitch came up with the still sleeping Wishie a few minutes after Lilo.  
  
Jumping up onto his bed that was attached to the wall Stitch laid Wishie down on top of the bed.  
  
"Rest cousin." Stitch said then jumped back down to the ground.  
  
"Why did I have to wish for that? You could have easily knocked the big dummy back to his ship or somewhere else, Stitch. But instead I decided to make a faster way." Lilo said with guilt.  
  
"It not your fault." Stitch said.  
  
"But now Gantu could be anywhere!" Lilo exclaimed then buried her head into her pillow.  
  
**Meanwhile In An Anonymous Place  
**  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" the big fish-like alien said into a pitch black place that he couldn't identify.  
  
The only sound that came back to him was his echo.  
  
Grunting in annoyance Gantu continued to wander aimlessly through the dark, black, and unknown place.  
  
**Back With L&S  
**  
Stitch got a sad look on his face seeing that he couldn't cheer Lilo up.  
  
"We are probably better off without him..." Stitch said.  
  
"True but who knows where he could be. For all we know he could be out of existence!" Lilo said.  
  
Stitch decided to quite trying to cheer her up so he went over to the other side of the room and sat down.  
  
A few hours later Lilo came downstairs, a little better but still slumping.  
  
"Ah little girl! I have great news!" Jumbaa exclaimed triumphantly jumping off of the sofa.  
  
"What?" Lilo asked.  
  
"I have been checking my experiment files apparently there is a way to undo a previously done wish." Jumbaa informed.  
  
"What do you have to do?" Lilo asked cheering up a bit.  
  
"All you need to do is say a short phrase and the previous wish you made will be...ungranted." Jumbaa said.  
  
"Cool, so all I need to do is say that short phrase and my last wish will be ungranted?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately it can only be done when 4-0-7 is awake." Jumbaa said.  
  
"Oh..." Lilo said slowly.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to wait." Lilo finished.

* * *

A/N: Yes that is the end of this chapter. And now to answer reviews.  
  
Evil-Genius-565: Why thank you. I like it when people think I could write for the show. It makes me write better.  
  
Story Weaver1: Actually when a wish like that is granted Wishie send the said person to a blank area. Where it is always black. And empty.  
  
Well R&R please! Thank you. 


	4. 1 day left

  
Heheheheheheheheehehehe it is the 4th chapter. But before I continue I'll answer your reviews:  
  
Story Weaver1: true, everyone would be better off without him. But without him then the series wouldn't have much of a story would it?  
  
Sonic Hero: I'm not sure I guess it does. And you will see the one true place for it.  
  
Argh!: LOL, yes indeed what WILL 625 do? Simple, he'll make sandwiches and throw a party, XD j/k. And thanks. That was the only place I could think of to put Gantu. That's basically were, to me, people go when they are wished away. I'm glad you like the story.  
  
End reviews since those are the only new ones I got. Anyway enjoy this edition of 'All Our Wishes Will Come True'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch; I do, however, own Wishie.

* * *

**The Next Day**  
  
Lilo opened her eyes and looked over at Stitch's bed, which was currently still occupied by Wishie. The little Hawaiian girl sat up on her elbows and looked around the room.  
  
"Stitch?" Lilo asked scanning the room for any sign of the little blue alien but saw no sign of him.  
  
She then got up and out of her bed and looked over at Wishie who was still sleeping.  
  
It's a good thing I guess that Gantu is gone. But then again he sometimes gets the experiments for us in a way. Lilo thought in her head still looking at Wishie.  
  
She then heard the little mechanical floor part that Jumba and the others had installed into Lilo and Stitch's room. Lilo turned around to see who was coming up and saw it was only Pleakly carrying a laundry basket.  
  
"Hi Pleakly, have you seen Stitch?" Lilo asked.  
  
"If I remember correctly he's in Jumba's room helping him with something. But that was an hour ago." Pleakly said putting as much as the laundry as he could fit into the basket.  
  
"Ok, thanks Pleakly." Lilo said stepping on the mechanical floor pad, which automatically responded to her weight and sent her down to the first floor of the house. Lilo then proceeded to climb up the stairs that at the top contained Jumba and Pleakly's room of...something...  
She then knocked on the door and Stitch opened it.  
  
"Hi Stitch! What are you guys doing in here?" Lilo asked walking into the room. Jumba was at his work desk apparently working on something.  
  
"Ah, little girl. I am making device for to be dehydrating 4-0-7." Jumba said turning back to the small one button device.  
  
"What?! Why would you want to dehydrate her? We can't dehydrate her! She has a place somewhere that is her home. If we dehydrate her she'll never find the one place she belongs." Lilo said sadly.  
  
"Her one place is a pod. If she were to get into wrong hands say Hamsterwheel we would all be in great danger." Jumba explained.  
  
"Once she is turned good Hamsterwheel won't want her anymore." Lilo said.  
  
"Ih." Stitch said agreeing.  
  
"Fine, I will not dehydrate her. We only have one more day until her energy is fully recharged."  
  
"Speaking of which how much power does she have anyway?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Hard to explain. It depends on the kind of wish she is to grant. Small normal wishes such as wishing for candy will barely drain her energy. But bigger such as taking over the world will take out big amount of energy. In other words to completely drain her energy she would have to have grant at least 30 wishes." Jumba explained.  
  
"Hm. Ok. Come on Stitch let's go play chess." Lilo said walking out the room door. Stitch ran after her.

* * *

A/N: Whew, I've been so busy with my books I haven't paid much attention to my fanfics.;;;;  
  
Anyway, I hope you all have liked this chapter. Expect another chapter from me..........whenever one comes out, lol.  
  
Kalana Fox 


End file.
